


and i've got you too

by pearlselegancies



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, F/M, Pregnancy, dw, his mom is the pregnant person btw, jasper's mom is not the best, not char, she basically neglected him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "She's.. she's having a baby. She couldn't even raise me. Fuck Char."Without him saying anything else, Charlotte crossed the room, her arms already open as he met her in the middle, his duffle bag crashing to the floor. "I'm so sorry Jasp."
Relationships: Charlotte Bolton/Jasper Dunlop, Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Kudos: 48





	and i've got you too

The opening notes to Lizzo's Truth Hurts could be heard blasting from Charlotte's room and Jasper hurried up the stairs, the duffle bag he was way too familiar with packing rested on his shoulder as he walked towards her room. 

Her bedroom door was open, and he could see her singing and dancing along to the R&B song into her hairbrush and he stifled a small chuckle. "Hey.." He mumbled as he walked into the room, running his fingers through his curls. 

She looked over her shoulder with a smile at first, before seeing the tiredness that Jasper knew was written all over his face. "You ok?" Charlotte said as she walked over to her desk, pausing the music that was playing from her laptop. 

"She's.. she's having a baby. She couldn't even raise me. Fuck Char." 

Without him saying anything else, Charlotte crossed the room, her arms already open as he met her in the middle, his duffle bag crashing to the floor. "I'm so sorry Jasp." 

His head falls on her shoulder, and he sniffles quietly before full on sobbing. Charlotte holds him, stepping up onto her tippy toes so she can comfort him with ease. 

"She was barely there for me. I pretty much raised myself. I-I don't understand how she wants to do that to another kid." Jasper's words sent a cold shiver down Charlotte's spine as she winced, knowing that he was telling the truth. 

Jasper's mom was barely a mom, spending more time with her friends and her boyfriend of that week than with her own kid. It pissed Charlotte off beyond measure. 

"You sleeping over tonight?" She asked, running a hand over his back, rubbing gently at the spot she knew was always bugging him. He nodded before speaking. "If-if you are ok with me staying, yeah. I can go home if you don't want me to stay.." 

Charlotte moved back so she could see his face. "I want you to stay, Jasp. I want you to be somewhere where you feel safe. You can totally stay. My mom will be home from work soon, I'll text her and tell her that you're staying." 

Jasper nodded again, and she smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "I've got you." Charlotte mumbled, and Jasper smiled back, remembering the short message she was always telling him and Henry. "I've got you too." He mumbled back. 

Charlotte let go of him, grabbing his duffle bag off of the ground and placing it on her bed.

"You brought your stuff with you?" She asked and he nodded again before telling her what he had brought. "Toothpaste, toothbrush, washcloth, and my hairbrush. Um, clothes and underwear. Dino. And my phone charger and the Airpods Henry gave me." 

Charlotte looked at him with an almost smirk, "Airpods? Henry gave you Airpods? When the hell was that?" 

Jasper blushed, before grabbing the wireless headphones from his best friend. "Shut up. It was a late birthday gift." 

"Yeah," Charlotte responded with a wide smirk, "almost 7 months late! He likes you!" 

"Shut up Char." He was blushing even more. Charlotte smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "C'mon dork," he said and she rolled her eyes at him before following him. 


End file.
